El encuentro de los mundos
by admelot
Summary: Un niño abandonado y mandado lejos, nacido durante la gran guerra y el reinado del emperador demonio, El cual oculta un secreto que nadie conoce que el ira descubriendo cuando un poder desconocido por el mundo se manifieste en el al mismo tiempo que lidia con un mundo haci como paises diferentes al suyo, los cuales posen un gran poder


**MONTÉ ORIÓN (EXTREMO NORORIENTAL DEL IMPERIO)**

7 de la mañana

Entre el pasto caminaba un campesino junto a un niño estaban llevando un grupo pequeño de ovejas

-padre estas seguro que estaba por aquí la cabaña ya llevamos una hora caminando y no he visto nada y me estoy cansando

-Solo falta poco para llegar a la cima hay esta la cabaña ahí puedes descansar y luego nos vamos solo hay que venderle las ovejas al anciano y no vamos a casa con tu madre y de ahí iremos a la ciudad a comprar comida para el resto de ovejas

El padre y el hijo continuaron hasta la cima del monte hasta ver una cabaña donde a unos metros estaba un anciano con un burro arando el suelo preparándose para cultivar

-señor Atsushi saludo el hombre al hombre mayor

-Hirano parece que llegaste temprano pensaba que llegarías como al medio dia

-voy a ir a la ciudad necesito comida para el resto del rebaño aparte quiero enseñarle a mi hijo la vida del campesino

-como esta la mujer Hirano

-bien esperándonos y haciendo la comida para cuando lleguemos

-Y las ciudades aun sigue igual

-siguen igual parece que los impuestos aumentaron y ordenaron al ejército asesinar a toda persona que se manifieste en contra del gobierno dentro la ciudad y la capital esta en peor estado estan a nada de que se imponga la ley marcial

-es lo bueno de vivir aquí alejado de donde el gobierno pude imponerte ordenes y impuestos y de las bestias peligrosas solo tienes que buscar comida o cultivarla ya si alcanzo cazarla y matarla...donde esta mis modales pasen a mi hulmide hogar

-tenemos prisa solo te entregaremos las ovejas y nos iremos no es por ser descortés pero tenemos que ir a la ciudad y regresarnos antes de la tarde y legar a la casa cuando caiga el sol

\- padre es normal eso dijo . Y empezo a apuntar el niño a una especie de grieta suspendida en el aire y este se expandió en el interior solo se veía una pared negra

-váyanse ahorra no se lo que sea pero parece que es peligroso

Ambos se fueron corriendo y el anciano se acercó a la grieta

-que es esto pero no es para nada normal pero sera mejor decirle a las autoridades. Después de esto el se empieza a irse tomando su burro

La grieta sigue expandiendose hasta tener la altura de una gran mansión y la anchura de un barco de guerra insignia del imperio de lado a lado pero de renpente sale un aparato volador que voltea a ver a todas las direcciones para luego volver a entrar

* * *

30 minutos después

Soldados con uniforme y armadura de tonalidad verde oscuro que llevaban armas de fuego totalmente negras salieron de la grieta inspeccionando los alrededores 2 se fueron hacia la cabaña de forma lenta y apuntando sus armas hacia las puertas y ventanas y luego entraron en hecha

Mientras otros 3 soldados cuidaban a uno que llevaba una clase de contenedor y una cámara en el casco, mientras el se dirigía hacia un árbol que estaba en lado izquierdo de la cabaña para tomar muestras cuando vio a la distancia cultivos de maíz y Trigo en la parte inferior del monte

Los 2 sodados salieron de la casa uno con algo en uno de sus manos

-Oficial encontramos esta foto dentro la cabaña. Luego de esto mostró una foto enmarcada de un hombre con una mujer y un niño

-dijeron que el dron detecto un aire parecido al de nuestro lado pero aun mas puro y limpio y una cabaña ademas la foto y los cultivos entonces significa que existen humanos o algo muy parecido a el ... cabo acompáñame a la parte inferior de este monte ustedes 2 vayan a avisar al otro lado lo que encontraron llevense la foto y ustedes a vigilar la grieta

* * *

8 minutos después

-todo listo. Dijo un soldado que cuidaba la grieta

-solo me falta tomar una muestra del árbol. Dijo dirigiéndose al árbol y cortando un pedazo de rama con un cuchillo que tenia en su cituron y abre el contenedor sacando un frasco donde mete el pedazo de rama y lo regresa y cierra el contenedor . -ahorra todo esta listo. dijo acercándose a la grieta y entrando en ella seguido de los otros 3 soldados

Horas mas tarde ciudad Dokoni extremo nororiental del imperio

 **ESTACIÓN DE POLICIA DE DOKONI**

-les digo la verdad. Dijo el anciano ya cansado mientras estaba sentado en una silla dentro de una

sala de interrogatorio de la policía imperial

-como algo tan fantasioso puede ser real. Dijo un policía sentado en otra silla al otro lado de la habitación -sinceramente creo que esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Tocan la puerta y el policía se levanta para abrir la puerta

-Que paso.

-teniente a habido múltiples denuncias sobre ruidos y avistamientos de una clase de personas con armadura verde haci como el de aparatos extraños en el monte Orión. Dijo otro policia en tono bajo

-entiendo preparare un informe para la capital y otro a la guarnición local y ademas manda un grupo de policías alrededor del monte Orión no sabemos que puede estar ahi o si es real la información y no tenemos el lujo de perder policías, la criminalidad y la rebeldía es demasiada alta nos sobresobrepasa como para perder mas efectivos.

-señor y si es el ejército revolucionario que puede estar provando equipo nuevo no seria mejor mandar grupos de reconocimiento de la propia guarnición.

-no lo sabemos pero debemos esperar ordenes de la capital y ademas dudo que el ejército revolucionario use equipo nuevo para asediar una ciudad pequeña y sin importancia que aparte esta retirada de la capital. Cuando dijo esto el otro policia imperial se empieza a retirar y el teniente se vuelve hacia el anciano

-tienes suerte anciano puedes retirarte. Dijo el teniente el cual se acerco a su mesa para tomar papeles las cuales había usado para anotar el relato del viejo

-pero a donde ire, perdí mi casa re enojado el anciano

-no es nuestro asunto. el teniente saliendo de la sala de interrogación

* * *

 **12 DIAS DESPUES**

un carruaje llega hacia la estación de policía de la ciudad y dos personas van recibirlo uno el teniente de policía y otra el alcalde designado de la ciudad

La puerta del carruaje se abre mostrando un oficial del ejército imperial enviado desde la capital misma el cual empezo a caminar hacia lo mismos y los 3 se retiraron al interior de la estación de policía llegando a un cuarto donde 2 soldados hacian guardia en la puerta, al acercarse los 3 abrieron las puerta mostrando una oficina la cual era grande y lujosa la cual era del teniente pero ocasionalmente se usaba para reuniones de Burocratas, altos funcionarios de la policía y del ejercito de la ciudad o enviados de otras ciudades o de la misma capital. La oficina permanecía cerrada con guardias en la puertas con persianas cerraras oscuras que tapaban la luz del exterior aparte estaba a gran altura respecto al suelo para evitar la filtración de información hacia facciones enemigas. En el centro de la habitación habia un mapa grandes de la zona en la que estaban el monte Orión, la ciudad y los alrededores la cual a cada esquina del mapa habia velas encendidas la cuales ayudaban a ver con claridad el mapa cuando se cierran las persianas

-el monte Orión esta ocupada por una fuerza de procedencia y capacidad. Dijo el teniente de policía

-podrían ser una célula del ejercito revolucionario o un grupo de bandidos que todavía no ha sido descubierta su procedencia. Dijo el oficial mostrando interés respecto al ocupante de la colina

-se desconoce, podrían ser o no ser bandidos o el ejército revolucionario pero las descripciones del ocupante es diferente a simples bandidos y al ejército revolucionario pero además también se describieron máquinas nunca antes vista que simples bandidos no pueden tener o realmente cualquier nacion o ejercito tenga a menos que nosotros no conozcamos del todo el equipo y tecnología extranjera. Dijo el alcalde

"Puede ser o ya es una amenaza al imperio por lo que nosotros ya sabemos, han mandado unidades de reconocimiento al monte. dijo el oficial mostrando interes sobre lo que sucede en el monte

-si, las que fueron mandadas directamente al monte han desaparecido y las que se mandaron a la cercanía han reportado lo que parecen personas con armadura verde presumiblemente soldados y maquinaria extraña. Menciono el teniente explicando lo que sabia

-no nos queda mas que esperar que el ejército llege a y tome el monte a la fuerza a menos que sepamos que no son hostiles con el imperio o la ciudad. El oficial saca un cigarrillo y lo enciende con el fuego de una vela tras decir esto

-de que tantos soldados han traído para capturar el monte?.pregunto el alcalde

-4000 hombres, todos ellos unidades novatas, la capital no se dignaria a mandar soldados expermientados haci como grandes ejercitos de los fuertes y ciudades del alrededor de la capital por una simple ciudad en un extremo del imperio ademas esperar que esos hombres adquieran algo de veterania. Dijo el oficial

-a otra cosa oficial un anciano menciono un grieta en el aire en la cima del monte orion, debido a la situacion actual no se si sea de ayuda o si al menos es teniente de policia comento

-lo dudo pero solo lo sabremos cuando recuperemos Orión. aclaro el oficial

-entoces cuando llegara el ejercito?. Pregunto de nuevo el alcalde

-mañana en la tarde si no hay problemas y se planea tomar Orión en 3 dias?.contesto nuevamente el oficial -podrían mostraré un lugar donde pueda quedarme hoy ?, mañana veré donde mi ejercito pueda acampar. Con esto el oficial imperial cambio el tema de conversación

-entonces sígueme. Contesto el alcalde

Todos salieron salieron del cuarto inclusive una mosca que había escuchado y observado la conversación la cual salio del edifico hacia un callejón alejado del edificio donde una explosión de humo cubrió la mosca y unos metros alrededor de ella cuando empezó a disiparse mostró a una joven de cabello rosa con ojos rojos con auriculares en su cabeza vestido con una falda de cuadros rojos con botas de cuero negras con una camisa de botones de manga larga blanca y un chaleco negro

-Tatsumi puedes salir. Dijo la mujer cuando sale un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos verdes

-que descubriste Chelsea, por que la capital mando a un pequeño ejército a esta ciudad?.pregunto el hombre llamado Tatsumi

-parece que hay un monte cerca de aquí que ha sido ocupada y dijeron no saber nada sobre quienes eran y de sus capacidades. Contesto Chelsea acercándose al hombre -mañana usare me haré pasar por un animal y veré que pasa en esa colina hoy veré donde queda y descansare del viaje. Contesto Chelsea

-no serían bandidos ahorra ellos aprovechan la retirada del ejercito imperial a los alrededores de la capital para atacar y saquear pueblos y ciudades desprotegidas ademas de crear bases. Tatsumi comento

-no creo que sean bandidos por como los describieron ya que dijeron que llevaban armaduras verdes y tenian maquinaria extraña nunca antes vista por el imperio. Contesto Chelsea nuevamente

-sea lo que sea será mejor que nos vayamos al escondite y avisemos al ejército revolucionario y a Nigth Raid . Dijo Tatsumi

-esta bien Tatsumi. Dijo Chelsea pasando al lado del chico saliendo del callejon siendo seguida por Tatsumi

 **MONTÉ ORIÓN, 10:30 DE LA MAÑANA**

Chelsea en forma de paloma salio de la ciudad hacia el monte esperando ver los ocupantes del monte tardo unos 40 minutos en llegar cuando ve en la distancia a los hombres armados con las armaduras verdes pero aun hay mas hombres con armaduras grises del mismo tipo haci como un edificio de metal que parecia ser counstruido por ellos usando metal haci como carpas verdes que los soldados usarian para dormir y descanzar en la noche y en su tiempo libre. Pero Chelsea se para en un arbol en la parte baja del monte cerca de 2 de aquellos hombres que parecian hacer guardia y ve que no solo llevan las armaduras que estaba presente en todo el cuerpo pero no era de cuerpo completo y la cual era mucho mas compleja que cualquier otra armadura que haiga visto y conocido exceptuando la armadura de Tatsumi. aparte tambien tenian cascos de una misma pieza que cubrian toda la cabeza y en la parte de los ojos parecian tener 4 pequeños catalejos sobresaliendo del casco y tenian un aguila marcada sobre la armadura en el pecho y tambien portaban armas de fuego diferentes a las usadas habitualmente por el imperio y el ejercito revolucionario pero no parecian tan diferentes entre si, no como era el caso de su armadura

-estos parecen mas bien soldados de un pais mas desarollado que el imperio que bandidos o soldados de una nacion que el imperio conozca, pueden ser que vengan desde mas alla de las areas del oceano que a explorado el imperio y provablemente cualquier pais en este contiente. chelsea penso buscandoun respuesta a la incógnita que epresentaban estos soldados y el equipo que ellos usaban -no puede ser estan muy alejados de las costas como para que vinieran del oceano.

Chelsea sale volando en su forma de paloma alejandose del monte y poniendose atras de unas rocas grandes que impidan que los soldados vean el humo a la distancia ella se transforma en un raton y se empieza a acercarse hacia el edificio de metal tardando 15 minutos en subir y evitando ser vista. cuando llega al edificio parece ser mas bien un domo de metal y ve la puerta abierta pero ella ve una grieta del tamaño de una mansión de la capital sin mencionar que estaba estático en el aire tocando el suelo, la cual mostraba algo borroso atraves del mismo que ella no reconocía, aparte había máquinas que desconocía y en las paredes había escrito palabras en otro idioma haci como personas con batas blancas en presumiblemente científicos que estaban alrededor y usando en cada maquina haci como otros caminando con papeles en la mano inclusive slaiendo y entrando a la grieta haci como algunas personas con armadura y armas

-Que demonios es esa cosa, quienes son ellos y que es todo esto. Chelsea pensó esto estupefacta de lo ella ve Mientras se mueve atravez del edifico ocultándose al mismo tiempo que ve la grieta-solo podré saber lo que hay que otro lado si entro en esa cosa pero puede que me pase algo al otro lado pero si esto puede ser vital para el ejército Revolucionario, amándose de coraje y valentía ella entro a la grieta exponiéndose a lo que le podría suceder

* * *

 **OTRO LADO DE LA GRIETA**

Cuando entro sintió un gran descenso en la temperatura y lo primero que vio fue algo parecido a lo de su lado original pero para su mala suerte una científica lo ve y empieza a gritar llamando la atención de los otros científicos y guardias que lo tratan de capturar o pisotear y ella empieza a correr entre las personas y logrando evitar que la capturen o la pisen se acercá a la salida logrando escapar del edificio

Cuando sale se encuentra en medio de la nieve y una nevada leve haci como edificios ya mas parecidos a los de su mundo haci como muchos soldados sin el casco acampando alrededor de fogatas con ropa y cobijas de aspecto cálido .ella pasa atravez de ellos, algunos la ven a pero no hacen nada dandole un sentimiento de seguridad y empieza a pasearse entre los soldados y ve unos de los edificios abierto y ella corre para entrar y para buscar un lugar caliente o una forma de irse de ese lugar pero al entrar ve cajas, vehículos y máquinas extrañas de todo que llevaban montadas y incorporadas armas de todo tipo (armas de fuego, cañones y lanza misiles) cada una en columna con otros vehículos y máquinas del mismo tipo haci como 3 personas con trajes que parecían de gala militar o del alto mando militar eran un hombre y 2 mujeres y y paseándose con 2 soldados parecidos a los de afuera pero sin los cascos. Ella no podía saber que decían ya que hablaban en otro idioma

-como hablan visto el equipo esta en óptimas condiciones listo para operaciones en el otro lado, solo es cuestión de dejarlas pasar al otro lado y tenerles combustible y munición y haci podrán destruir los que se nos oponga al otro lado con facilidad. Dijo el mas alto de los soldados ordinarios

-ese mismo el problema, podemos mandar combustible, munición y equipo de repuesto en grandes cantidades y de forma continua haci como la cantidad suficiente de hombres y podemos mantener las comunicaciones con nuestros hombres en el otro lado en caso de ir a la guerra... solo podemos y tenemos permiso para pelear alrededor de la grieta y de forma defensiva, si avanzamos en territorio enemigo y desconocido la logística y las comunicaciones serían un gran problema aparte de tener problemas con la Federación de la naciones unidas. Dijo uno de las personas de traje que es un hombre alto tenia pelo negro con ojos amarillos de una apariencia cercana a los 20

-siempre quitándole la diversión a ser un soldado. Dijo de nuevo el soldado mas alto

-es lo que tiene ser la autoridad verdad teniente. Dijo una mujer con peli negra con ojos rojos alta y voluminosa

-que se le puede hacer. Volvió a hablar el hombre alto de pelo negro que ya había hablando antes

mientras ellos empezaban a caminar a la salida Chelsea pensaba -cual podría ser ser su intención pero parece una fuerza de invasión pero porque no han atacado la ciudad o porque la mayoría de su ejercito esta en este lado si ya han tenido tiempo para mandar un buen número de soldados al imperio, ahorra que recuerdo todos ellos usaban armas de fuego... Se lo que sea necesito información de este país y de su capacidad y parecen que ellos pueden darme esa información empezando a seguirlos

Un carruaje sin caballos se acerca a ellos algo que desconcertó a Chelsea y alguien con traje de sirviente sale de una puerta delantera rodea el extraño carruaje para abriles un puerta en la parte trasera del carruaje y empieza el carruaje a moverse siguiendo un aparente camino cubierto de nieve Chelsea corrio hacia el carruaje antes que arrancará logrando meterse por abajo de el y agarrarse de una de las varias parte del extraño carruaje.

Cuando arranco el extraño carruaje desconocía lo que sucedería pero algo dentro de ella le decía que necesitaba seguirlos.


End file.
